


Пенелопа

by fandom Weiss Kreuz 2020 (fandom_Weiss_Kreuz), Kenilvort



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Eternal waiting, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, One-Sided Love, Unrequited Love, Weiß Side B, fandom Weiss Kreuz 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25220632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Weiss_Kreuz/pseuds/fandom%20Weiss%20Kreuz%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenilvort/pseuds/Kenilvort
Summary: Главное — уметь ждать.
Relationships: Fujimiya "Aya" Ran/Kudou Yohji, Itou Asuka/Kudou Yohji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Weiss Kreuz мини G — PG-13 2020





	Пенелопа

Хлоэ не слишком разбирался в цветах.

— Просто не лезь под руку, — велел Кен, — вообще никуда не лезь. Стой и улыбайся.

И Хлоэ никуда не лез: стоял, улыбался, держа в руке розу, расточал посетительницам комплименты и цитировал Шекспира.

— Мы — рыцари на страже красоты, — провозгласил он, в какой-то момент увлекшись происходящим. — Точнее, это я рыцарь. А вы, — он нарочито пренебрежительно покосился на остальных, — можете носить за мной вещи.

Тяжелый керамический горшок выпал из Аиных рук и разлетелся на куски. Ая уставился на осколки, словно не мог поверить, что это вообще произошло, затем перевел глаза на Хлоэ. Лицо его побелело, зрачки расширились.

— Все в по… — начал было Хлоэ. Не дослушав, Ая развернулся и скрылся в подсобке. Кен проводил его взглядом, вздохнул и потянулся за совком. — Что это было? — спросил Хлоэ растерянно.

— Не обращай внимания.— Кен смел осколки, ссыпал их в корзину, рассчитал нескольких покупательниц. — Ты просто напомнил Ае одного человека.

— Которого он ненавидел? — понятливо уточнил Хлоэ.

— Нет.

Что-то во взгляде Кена или, возможно, выражение его лица удержало Хлоэ от дальнейших расспросов. Он опять вернулся к посетительницам и Шекспиру. Потом наступили вечер и новый день, и все забылось — хотя и не до конца.

Кто такой этот человек, иногда гадал Хлоэ, когда в магазин входили худощавые, модно одетые мужчины, и Ая замирал, как будто каменел. Хлоэ уже читал досье на Аю, но здравый смысл говорил, что за сухими строчками отчета может скрываться что угодно. Иногда он развлекался тем, что сочинял про Аю и того, неизвестного, целые истории в духе Джеймса Бонда. В них были долгая совместная работа, предательство, смерть, мнимая или настоящая, братание на крови —ну то есть все, что ему удавалось вычитать в шпионских триллерах в мягких обложках. Все это казалось Хлоэ игрой и было забавным…

…Пока внезапно не перестало.

Тот день проходил совершенно обычно, посетителей почти не было, Кен заварил горький зеленый чай, Хлоэ пил его и чувствовал себя настоящим выходцем с Востока, таинственным и никем не понятым. Колокольчик на двери звякнул, и в зал вошли двое: семейная пара, азиаты. Женщина с приятным лицом и в несколько скучном платье. Мужчина, худощавый, в классическом твидовом пиджаке и джинсах. Хлоэ машинально посмотрел на Аю и разинул рот.

Ая никогда не показывал своих чувств— не показывал их, наверное, и сейчас, но они вырвались наружу: радость, недоверие, радость, любовь, тоска, радость, облегчение, снова радость. Хлоэ читал эти эмоции, как будто очередной дешевый шпионский триллер.

Ая шагнул вперед:

— Ёд…

— Поверить не могу! — воскликнул мужчина. Голос у него был приятный — и он смотрел на Аю как на незнакомца. — Поверить не могу, вы и вправду называетесь «Котенок в доме». В Токио есть точно такой же магазин, иногда я беру там цветы жене. Мы специально заглянули в Винчестер, чтобы у вас побывать. Правда, дорогая? — мужчина похлопал спутницу по руке.

— Да, Рё. — Та улыбнулась улыбкой влюбленной и счастливой в браке женщины, и Ая… закрылся. Хлоэ не сумел бы подобрать слова лучше, даже если бы постарался. Вся его любовь, вся радость исчезли, ушли куда-то в глубину, пропали — осталась только предельно вежливая и пустая улыбка.

— Ох, Ая… — вздохнул Кен тихо. На мужчину он взглянул почти с неприязнью, затем тряхнул головой и улыбнулся. — Тогда вы просто обязаны купить ей букет у нас. Что желаете? Есть лучшие…

— Я сам, Кен, — произнес Ая негромко. Они обменялись взглядами, как будто переговаривались без слов, и Кен нахмурился.

— Не думаю, что это лучшая…

— Я справлюсь.

— И все-таки…

— Я должен.

— Ну ладно. Но если что…

— Да-да. —Ая отмахнулся от него и снова повернулся к семейной паре, растерянно следившей за разговором. — Цветы за счет заведения. Как соотечественникам. Надеюсь, вы ничего не имеете против каттлей?

Какое-то время Кен смотрел на все это глазами больной собаки, потом отвернулся.

— Так. Мы на минутку! — Хлоэ схватил его за руку и потащил в подсобку. Тщательно запер дверь, ткнул пальцем в сторону зала. — Что происходит?

— Ничего не происходит. — Кен оперся на стенку, скрестил руки.

— Это и есть тот самый человек? Тот самый, которого Ая… — Хлоэ поискал слова,— не ненавидит?

— Да, — сказал Кен.

— У них что-то было?

— У них было все.

— И у него хватило наглости прийти сюда с женой?!

Кен вздохнул, потер лицо.

— Он больше ничего не помнит. У него амнезия.

Хлоэ открыл и тут же закрыл. Дешевый шпионский триллер как он есть, но лучше бы это была романтическая комедия.

— И что теперь?

Кен пожал плечами.

— Ничего. Ая ждет.

— Ждет чего?!

— Когда Ёдзи его вспомнит.

— Что?! — Хлоэ очень хотелось сорваться на крик, но он был британец и джентльмен. Ладно, венгр, но все равно джентльмен. — Это может случиться лет через десять! Или вообще никогда не случится! Он собирается ждать десять лет?

— Если будет нужно, — сказал Кен просто.

— Вы сумасшедшие, — буркнул Хлоэ с убеждением. — Полные психи. Через десять лет этот… не знаю, как его…

— Ёдзи.

— Спасибо. Этот Ёдзи заведет детей, собаку, отпразднует оловянную свадьбу и даже если что-нибудь и вспомнит, то ни за что уже не бросит семью! Нужно сказать ему прямо сейчас, пока…

— Нет.

— Нет?!

— Нет. Даже если рассказать ему сейчас всю правду, проку от этого не будет. Ая может только ждать, когда Ёдзи вернется сам.

— Но…

— Без «но». Ты его не знаешь. Их не знаешь. Когда-нибудь он точно вернется.

— Держится стойко и твердо супруга твоя Пенелопа, — пробормотал Хлоэ. Иногда классическое воспитание проявляло себя самым неожиданным образом. —В доме твоем. В бесконечной печали, в слезах непрерывных долгие дни она там и бессонные ночи проводит[1].

Кен посмотрел на него как на идиота и вышел из подсобки. Хлоэ потащился за ним.

Ая заканчивал собирать букет. Движения были уверенными, руки не дрожали. Кен мягко ткнул его в плечо и отошел в угол сортировать букетницы. Хлоэ немного потоптался на месте: смотреть на происходящее не было никаких сил, уйти и вовсе было невозможно.

Ая протянул букет женщине, и мужчина — Ёдзи, мысленно поправился Хлоэ,— шутливо нахмурился:

— Обычно я против, чтобы моей жене дарили цветы другие мужчины, но сегодня сделаю исключение.

Ая улыбнулся: сквозь дежурную улыбку флориста просвечивала улыбка влюбленного. Хлоэ отвернулся.

Колокольчик над дверью наконец-то прощально звякнул, и магазин опустел. Ая стоял у двери и смотрел вслед уходившей паре. Подошедший Кен хлопнул его по спине.

— Он вернется.

— Вернется, — согласился Ая.

— Но не сегодня. И раз уж этот вечер не занят у тебя воссоединительным сексом, может, закажем пиццу и посмотрим футбол?

Ая уставился на него, затем пожал плечами:

— Кто играет?

— Какая разница?

— И то правда.

Он все еще ведет себя вменяемо, подумал Хлоэ тупо, хотя любовь всей его жизни только что ушла из магазина под руку с другой женщиной.

—Пёркёльт[2],—произнес он вслух. —Пёркёльт и фильмы Куросавы. Может, тогда я начну понимать вас, японцев, лучше.

— Тогда, — в глазах Кена блеснули лукавые искорки, — нам лучше взять суши и посмотреть Косиэн.

[1] Гомер «Одиссея».

[2] **Пё́ркёльт** — один из способов приготовления тушеного мяса в венгерской кухне. Отделённое от костей мясо слегка обжаривается, а затем тушится в течение часа в соусе со сладкой паприкой, обжаренным луком и салом, иногда с добавлением чеснока и зелёного перца. Вода добавляется в объёме мяса. В качестве гарнира к пёркёльту часто используется картофель; иногда его добавляют непосредственно в блюдо в процессе приготовления.

**Author's Note:**


End file.
